KCB
KCB is the NBC owned and operated station that serves the Ventura Bay, CA area. It broadcasts on channel 2. Announcers *Ron Boltz (1977-1985) *Harry Newman (1985-1989) *Chris Clausen (1989-1993) *Ron Rolland (1993-2003) *Mike Lewis (2003-2009) *Roger Rose (2009-2012) *John Pleisse (2012-Present) News Theme(s) *WJZ 1975 News Theme (1977-1979) *KOMO 1978 News Theme (1979-1982) *G.E. TV Stations News Music Package - Lucas/McFaul (1982-1984) *Newschannel - Gari Media Group (1984-1988) *News Series 2001 - Gari Media Group (1988-1992) *Groove News - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1992-2000) *The Tower V.1 - 615 Music (2000-2005) *NBC Stations - Edd Kalehoff Productions (2005-2008) *The NBC Collection - Gari Media Group (2008-2011) *NBC O&O Package - 360 Music (2011-Present) Notable Current On-Air Staff Anchor(s) *Abe Freeman - Anchor (1988-Present) *Carls Rowle - Anchor; 6 & 11 P.M. Weekday Newscasts (1977-Present) *Denise Donnelly - Fill-In Anchor (1999-Present) *Denzel Bradley - Anchor (2008-Present) *Evan Ratford - Anchor (2000-Present) *Jimmy Putman - Fill-In Anchor (2003-Present *Marc Packard - Fill-In Anchor (2004-Present) *Patrick Murphy - Anchor (1995-Present) *Stephanie Francis - Anchor; 11 P.M. Weekday Newscasts (1985-Present) *Tony Marcus - Anchor (2002-Present) *Travis Finn - Fill-In Anchor (1993-Present) *Valerie Mendez - Anchor (2000-Present) *Wilbur Douglas - Fill-In Anchor (1996-Present) Meteorologist(s) *Aaron Frankfurt - Meteorologist (2006-Present) *Arian Pax - Meteorologist (2015-Present) *Cameron Rupert - Meteorologist (2016-Present) *Ian Davis - Chief Meteorologist; 5, 6, & 11 P.M. Weekday Newscasts (1986-Present) *Peter Goodman - Meteorologist (1999-Present) *Rosanna Lerner - Meteorologist (1992-Present) Sports Anchor(s)/Director(s) *Beau Eaves - Sports Anchor (1993-Present) *Brian Ozark - Sports Anchor (2001-Present) *David DuBois - Sports Anchor (1991-Present) *Parry McClain - Sports Director - 11:00 P.M. Weekday Newscasts (1987-Present) *Shannon Weaver - Sports Anchor/Director (1984-Present) *William Richmond - Sports Anchor (1997-Present) *Zarin Hampton - Sports Anchor (2006-Present) Air2Air (MD Helicopters MD 500) *Berry Goldwin - Pilot (1996-Present) *Curtis Forman - Pilot (1996-Present) *Jeannette Seltzer - Sky Reporter (1996-Present) *Victor Alvin - Traffic Reporter (2005-Present) Reporter(s) *Brandon Hayes - Special Assignments Reporter (2010-Present) *Frankie Champlain - Reporter (2003-Present) *Garrett Barton - Special Assignments Reporter (2009-Present) *Irving Dennis - Reporter (2012-Present) *Kenneth Graham - Special Assignments Reporter (1982-Present) *Jonas Peterson - General Assignments Reporter (1999-Present) *Sam Woodward - Reporter (1990-Present) *Tracy Readway - General Assignments Reporter (1998-Present) Notable Former On-Air Staff *Ben Forrester - Anchor (1994-2015) *Bob Keller - Meteorologist (1977-2008, retired) *Carl Olsen - Fill-In Anchor (2000-2009) *Ernie Packard - Anchor (1995-2008) *Louis Parker - Meteorologist (1986-1995, now at WNBS-TV) *Marc Gravis - Anchor (1988-2011) *Marty Templeton - Meteorologist (1999-2004) *Narek Allister - Anchor (1977-1993) *Ollie Bayer - Reporter (2005-2016) *Vicki Wagner - Anchor (2002-2011) Gallery KCB 1992.png|1989-1996 logo KCB old logo2.png|Logo used from 1996-2003 KCB old logo.png|Alternate version of the 1996-2003 logo KCB 2003.png|Logo used from 2003-2011 KCB 2003 Alt.png|Alternate Version of 2003 logo without "Ventura Bay" KCB 2003 HD.png|HD variant of the 2003 Logo NBC 2 Ventura Bay News open.png|News Open from 1995-2000 (This image shows the 1995-1996 variant, which was no different from the 1996-2000 news open, other than a different logo) NBC 2 News open 2000.png|Previous News Open from the NBC 2WO/NBC TWO days (2000-2003. The news open pictured here, is the 2000-2001 variant, which featured the alternate "NBC 2WO" logo) NBC 2 News open 2003 copy.png|Altered version of the 2000 News open, complete with new logo (2003-2005) KCB 2005 open.png|News open from 2005-2008 (This particular open was from around 2008 when KCB-TV started broadcasting in HD) NBC 2 News Open 2008.png|News open from 2008-2011 (The 2008 variant of this open had the "HD" tag, which was removed by June 13th of the following year) NBC2 LookE.png|News Open from 2011-2013 Category:Ventura Bay Category:California Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1977 Category:NBCUniversal Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 2